El trato de Remus
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Summary: Tonks, a la tierna edad de seis años, le pide a Remus algo que el no quiere cumplir. Siete años después, Lupin, debe cumplir con el trato. Un trato es un trato. Y Tonks lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

El trato de _Chiclona_

* * *

_Aceptaste el trato, Remus. __Estas condenado._

* * *

El hombre lobo jugaba con la metamorfomaga que en ese momento tenía sus cabellos despeinados y de un especial color rosa chicle. El hombre reía ante las payasadas causadas por la niña de seis años. Y esta, contenta de escuchar la gloriosa risa de Lupin, continuaba corriendo, saltando, trepando y cambiando sus facciones.

- Nymphadora, vas a lastimarte, baja de ahí.- Decía Remus sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al ver como la pequeña Tonks inflaba los cachetes y volvía su cara colorada como un tomate. Con ayuda de su pequeño don, claro.

- Mmmm, lo pensare...- La niña puso cara como de estar pensando, aun con la cara roja. Razón por la cual Remus tenía que apretar los labios para no reír.- NO - Respondió tercamente.

- Vamos Nymphadora, baja. - Remus ya comenzaba a impacientarse un poco, solo un poco.

- ¡No me llames Nymphadora!- Chillo sacando un temperamento de _vaya-uno-a-saber-donde_.

La niña no bajo, se quedo allí. Sentada sobre la rama de un árbol. La rama a unos diez centímetros por encima de la altura de Remus.

Si quieren saber como llego allí arriba la niña, pregúntenle a su _prudente _tío: Sirius Black. Al principio Remus no consentía el elevarla hasta allí. Pero ni Black ni Tonks escucharon, mejor dicho: Ni Black ni Tonks obedecieron.

Hacía ya unos cinco minutos que Sirius había entrado a la casa con la escusa de buscar algo para tomar. Pero aun no había regresado. Dejando así a la incontrolable Nymphadora Tonks al cuidado del adicto al chocolate: Remus Lupin.

- Bien, bien. ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?- Pregunto con extraña curiosidad.

La niña de cabello rosa pareció pensarlo un momento. Hasta que finalmente una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y respondió:

- Dora, dime Dora.- Inconscientemente Lupin sonrió. Era un lindo apodo. Un lindo apodo, del cual estaba seguro, solo el tendría derecho.

- Es un lindo apodo, Dora...- La niña respondió a eso con una risa que solo una niña de 6 años podría dar. Infantil y llena de vida. Con mas alegría de la que se podrían imaginar.

Alguien se acerco a ellos a grandes zancadas sin provocar ruido alguno.

- ¿De qué hablaban niños?- Pregunto Sirius apareciendo de por atrás de Lupin.

Remus sonrió ante el mote.

- No puedes llamarme niño... Tenemos la misma edad.- Tercio divertido.

- ¿Yo si soy una niña?- Pregunto de pronto _Dora._ Fruncía levemente el ceño, como si fuera un pregunta seriamente importante. Una pregunta existencial.

- Pues claro que si C_hiclona_. ¿Qué esperabas ser si no? ¿Un caramelo?. - Una segunda persona había aparecido. Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, la cual portaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. - Hola Remus. - Saludo cordialmente a este dándole un abrazo.

- Hola Lissie. - Saludo el igualmente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que andabas haciendo, _ArcoIris_?- Sirius se había acercado por detrás de ella aprovechando que esta estaba distraída y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura le deposito un beso en el cabello. La chica sonrió.

- Estaba con Lily, necesitaba hablar sobre el embarazo...- Contesto aun sonriendo.

- ¿Nada grave?- Pregunto esta vez Remus.

- No, todo está bien. Solo quería consultarme acerca del nombre y unas cuantas cosas mas...

- Ah.

- ¿Y ustedes que han estado haciendo?- Se soltó suavemente del agarre de su novio y se acerco a la menor de los Tonks.- ¿Te has metidos en líos ya, pequeña C_hiclona_? - Le pregunto cariñosamente a la metamorfomaga.

La pequeña sonreía contenta por la compañía de los tres jóvenes.

- Remus dice que debo bajarme porque voy a lastimarme, pero yo no quiero hacerlo.- Contó alegremente, como si de una gran hazaña se tratara.

Elizabeth frunció de pronto el ceño. A Tonks esto le sorprendió. Nunca, desde que conocía a Elizabeth Trinket, la había visto enojarse con ella. Y temía que eso pasara allí mismo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo obedeces?- Silencio por parte de todos. De pronto en el rostro de la bruja se pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa.- Ya veo... Tenemos que negociar ¿No es así?.

Todos sonrieron nuevamente. Remus y Sirius se sentaron en la hierba para poder observar y escuchar la conversación que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. De seguro sería interesante. Pero lo que ocurriría después no podían predecirlo:

- Sí, creo que será justamente eso... - Contesto la metamorfomaga con una voz bastante formal.

- Pues diga señora... ¿Qué quiere a cambio de obedecer al caballero aquí presente?- Apunto a Remus, el cual rió de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

- Mmmm... Podría ser...- Pareció pensarlo seriamente. Tanto que asusto a los mayores. De pronto la niña abrió los ojos dejando escapar un pequeño destello de ellos. Sonrió abiertamente y miro a Remus.

- ¿Que sucede, Dora? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - Pregunto Remus algo nervioso. La última vez que _esa_ sonrisita había aparecido en su rostro, el había tenido que usar un tutú rosado y jugar con ella a _"Las señoras ricas que beben té"_ mientras que el idiota de Sirius se reía por detrás diciendo cosas como: _-"Ese color beneficia a tus ojos"_ .

Sin embargo, los pensamientos del lobo no siguieron pues la niña ya estaba hablando.

- Quiero un beso.- Contesto sin pudor alguno. Pues es que claro, a la corta edad de seis años, ni siquiera conocía esa palabra.

- ¿Un qué?- Remus hablo más fuerte de lo que espero.

- Un beso Remus, un beso...- Le contesto como si fuera otro niño, el cual no entendía una situación. Lupin se sintió ridiculizado ante eso. Lissie y Sirius miraban atónitos la escena, con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas en una gran "O".

- Pe-Pero Nymphadora...- Tartamudeo Lupin, siendo interrumpido por la pelirosa.

- No, no, no Remus. Dora, dime Dora.- Le corrigió esta, al joven lobo.

El licantropo apretó los ojos fuertemente tratando de calmarse mientras que le buscaba sentido a algo, ¡Lo que fuera!

- Do-Dora no creo que...-

- ¿Que cosa?.- De pronto el semblante de la niña había cambiado al igual que su cabello, ahora de un rojo bronce. Se la veía seria, o molesta.

Remus trago saliva nervioso. No la besaría... ¡Tenia seis años por Merlín y Morgana!. El era un adulto...

Pero tampoco quería hacerla sentirse mal. No quería decepcionarla.

Por otra parte, Sirius, se batallaba entre: Reírse estrepitosamente rodando por el suelo, o... Reírse escandalosamente golpeando un árbol con los puños.

Su novia, Lissie, no estaba en mejores condiciones. De vez en cuando una risa ahogada escapaba de su garganta logrado la mirada severa de Lupin hacia ambos.

El ojimiel tomo aire tratando de ignorar a sus "Amigos" e intento sonreír (Lo que salio mas como una mueca) sin mostrar nerviosismo. No funciono: Desde la pantalla del lector (Si, tú) se notaban sus manos sudorosas.

- Lo que sucede, Dora.- Comenzó a decir con voz aparentemente tranquila. - Es que creo que soy un _poco _mayor para ti. - Trago duramente.

Amigos al rescate:

- _Chiclona_... Creo que Remus tiene razón... - "Gracias Liz" pensó internamente el lobo.- Eres muy pequeña aún.- Le explico la castaña sin darse cuenta de lo que ese "_Aún_" podía significar para la pequeña metamorfa.

- Aún...- Reflexiono en voz alta la pelirosa.

Sirius, que había parado de reír hace un rato, ebosó una sonrisa de satifacción. Nadie lo notó.

- ¿Que...?- Remus de vuelta tenia un ataque de Malditos-Nervios-Lupin. ¡Necesitaba chocolate! ¡YA!

- Cuando tenga mas o menos tu edad.- Apunto la niña.- Me tendrás que besar.

- Pe-Pero...- Sirius hizo que se callara.

Lo tomo por el hombro y lo volteo de espaldas a su sobrina. De manera que ella no escuchara nada.

- Vamos amigo. ¿Que prefieres? ¿Besarla ahora o cuando pueda arrepentirse?- Pregunto comparando.- Es decir, dentro de unos diez años tal vez, ya sabes, te veas viejo, arrugado... Y gruñón. Es decir, mas que de costumbre.

- No se si darte la razón o golpearte.

- No puedes ser violento frente a mi sobrina, seras un mal ejemplo...

- ¿¡Y tu no lo eres!?

- Lupin, no me cambies de tema, eres tu el que va a besarla.

- ¡No lo haré!

-Entonces toma el plan del viejo arrugado.- El pelinegro sonrió autosatisfecho.

El joven castaño respiro hondo exasperado. Volteo mostrando la sonrisa mas calmada que tenia y se la dedico a Tonks. Tendría que convencerla.

- Esta bien, Dora. - A la niña le brillaron los ojos que en ese momento tenían un hermoso color azul.- Te besare...- Y _esa _sonrisa tomo posesión del rostro de la niña.- Pero... - ¡PUF! Adiós sonrisa.

- ¿Pero...?

- Pero cuando seas mayor, Dora. - La niña pareció triste un segundo. Un segundo en el cual Remus sintió su mundo desmoronarse.

Y de pronto la niña sonrió. Lo hizo de tal manera que Remus creyó que algo crecía dentro suyo. Algo bueno.

- Esta bien...- Le dedico al joven una de sus sonrisas mas bellas, para luego agregar un poco mas seria.- Pero debes cumplir con tu palabra, Remus.

El lobo asintió muy feliz y abrió los brazos recibiendo a Tonks, ella no lo dudo y se tiro sobre el.

- Yo cumpliré con mi palabra... Pero si tu quieres, cuando seas mayor, puedes retractarte de esto. Nadie te obliga a nada...

- No me arrepentiré, Lupito... Ya veras.- Le susurro aun abrazándolo.

Unos metros mas atrás Sirius Black y Elizabeth Trinket veían la escena con ternura.

- ¿Lo vez, Lissie?- Volvió la vista hacia un costado y le sonrió a la castaña. - Lo tengo todo solucionado...

- Por ahora... En unos años el problema se renovara... Y con una Dora aun mas crecida... E insistente.- Dijo riendo un poco al imaginarse a Tonks de 20 años obligando a Remus a besarla.

- No lo se... Tal vez cuando crezca olvide esto... O simplemente le parezca tonto...- Le dijo atrayendola por la cintura y abrazándola.

La chica dudo un poco.

- Conociendo a Dora... Pues...- No continuo con sus divagaciones porque Sirius ya la estaba besando. Suspiro dejando el asunto del lobo y la metamorfa olvidado: El destino diría como seria todo...

El destino y, claro, la escritora. Y si les soy sinceros... No voy a dejar que _Chiclona_ olvide esto...

Continuara... Si, si, ya se, mucho drama... Pfffff

* * *

_***Sale de detrás de una pila de libros y sonríe***_

_**¡Aló! ¿Como les va?**_

_**Esta es una nueva ocurrencia de mi cabecilla. Si has empezado a leer esta "Historia" lamento decirte que sera cance... ¡NO, es broma! ajaja... *Nadie le encuentra la gracia entonces se calla***_

_**Bueno, hablando es serio, esta historia contara de solo dos o tres capítulos. La verdad es que planeaba volverlo un One-Shot, pero pense que de tal manera seria muy largo. Por eso planeo dividirlo en partes.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, Chaooooo**_

_**Nos vemos en los reviews... O en el próximo capitulo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**De chicles que crecen y lobos que aun se sorprenden.**

* * *

Porque, Remus, hay cosas que cambian... Y otras que no.

* * *

Tonks caminaba alegremente, sin ningún tipo de sigilo, por la acera. Estaba tan emocionada que, sinceramente, podría dar saltitos... Si no fuera que si llegara a hacerlo tropezaría y caería. La chica sentía varias miradas clavadas en ella a medida que caminaba y es que, su cabello rosa chicle y su vestimenta "Antigua" no encajaban entre los muggles. En cierto momento, la pelirrosa oyó murmurar a varios cosas como: "- Los jóvenes de ahora..." o "- De seguro es parte de esas extrañas bandas de Rock.."

Pero Tonks no prestaba atención (Excepto a lo de "Bandas de Rock" ... Debería averiguar que era eso...). Lo único que parecía importarle a la joven era el llegar... La emoción la comía. Después de tanto tiempo... Se verían de nuevo... Grimmlaud Place se encontraba a unas dos calles del parque, en el cual la chica se había detenido a tomar aire.

Si se preguntan el por que nuestra querida Dora había decidido caminar hacia allí en vez de aparecerse y ya, les responderé simplemente: Tonks no era de salir mucho.

Podría deberse a el ser Auror y tener que trabajar mucho pero... Eso no era del todo cierto. Dora sabia que era torpe, al igual que el mundo entero. Por esa razón no quería salir. A Nymphadora Tonks no le gustaba ser juzgada y cuando veía a alguien mirarla mal por caer, resbalar o cualquier otra torpeza, se ponía muy triste. Por mas ridículo que pudiera escucharse.

Unos niños pasaron frente a ella, corriendo y riendo alegres. La chica sonrió inconscientemente, recordando los días de su niñez. Una familia cruzo frente a ella, todos tenían los cabellos negros y los ojos marrones, excepto por la madre de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos grises. Y lo recordó: 12 de Grimmlaud Place. Allí es adonde se dirigía.

La joven metamorfa se dispuso a caminar nuevamente. Varias cuadras mas lejos, la encontró, escondida entre el 11 y el 13, allí estaba... Pero... ¿Como entraría?...

- Oye, niña.- Una voz rasposa la sobresalto. Un hombre la observaba con un... ¿Ojo?.- ¿Vas a entrar? ¿O tendré que tirarte una maldición por entrometida?.- Un ojo, el normal, la miraba fijamente. Pero el otro, estaba dado vuelta, parecía que miraba dentro de su cráneo.- Pues, por lo que veo... No pareces una mortifaga.

Tonks no supo si sentirse ofendida... O intimidada. Agito levemente la cabeza tratando de alejar la vista de aquel ojo.

- No, señor. No soy una mortifaga, soy Nymphadora Tonks: Una auror.- Respondió algo nerviosa.- Oh, si.- El ojo extraño volteo para mirarla completamente.- Tu... Eres sobrina de Sirius Black...- Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa, recordando a su tío favorito.- Si, me dijeron que eras algo... Llamativa.- Miro el cabello de esta y ella se ruborizo un tanto molesta.

- Si, esa soy yo... Es decir, soy yo.

- Bien, entra... Antes de que un mortifago nos ataque.- Ordeno un poco malhumorado.

- Oh... Emhhhh... Claro... Pero...

El hombre pareció un tanto exasperado.

- Adivino... No sabes como hacerlo...- Lo dijo de tal manera como si se lo esperase.

- Yo... Emhhh...-

- Aurores de ahora...- Se quejo.

Alguien apareció, justo detrás de... ¿Ojoloco?... En el departamento de Aurores, Tonks, había escuchado que lo llamaban así... Aunque nunca hubiera hablado con el. La persona detrás de Moody, una mujer, se veía seria. Con el cabello negro y los ojos relucientemente plateados.

Nymphadora estuvo a punto de levantar la varita, pero al ver a Ojoloco tranquilo, decidió hacer lo mismo. La mujer salio de la sombra que la tapaba, de manera que Tonks pudo observar que su cabello era, en realidad, castaño oscuro. Pero sus ojos seguían grises, como una tormenta. Dora casi grita al reconocer a la mujer.

- Trinket.- Dijo a modo de saludo Alastor.

- Mi misión termino antes de tiempo.- Informo antes de que Moody pudiera formular la pregunta.

- Oh, bien.- Ojoloco la miro con el ceño fruncido.- Te presento a Nymphadora Tonks.

La mujer, antes seria, abrió los ojos como platos. Su vista se fijo por primera vez en la pelirosa, sonriendo.

- ¿Chiclona?.- Alastor pareció desconcertado.- ¿Eres tu?.

Dora se sintió extrañamente emocionada. Sonrió tanto como sus mejillas se lo permitieron y su cabellos de un rosa chicle aun mas intenso, si es que era posible. En un impulso de alegría abrazo a su "tía", que también había cambiado su color de cabello por un rosa pastel. Elizabeth pareció sorprendida al principio, pero un segundo despues respondió de igual manera.

- Lissie... Eres tu...- Dijo la pelirosa luego de soltar a la castaña. No puedo creerlo... Yo pensaba...

- ¿Que estaba muerta?.- Completo la ojigris calmada. Tonks asintió levemente.- ¡JA!. Una desaparece por unos años y ya la toman por muerta...- Chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto. Su cabellos volvió a tornarse castaño. Y la pobre Dora no sabia si reír o fruncir el ceño. Ojoloco, que observaba la escena confuso, decidió intervenir.

- Lamento interrumpir este... Reencuentro.- Gruño el hombre.- Pero precisamos entrar antes que un grupo de morti...

- Alastor, estoy segura de que ningún mortifago vendrá por estos lares. En primer lugar porque ninguno sabe donde se encuentra la Orden, (Excepto Snape, pero ese es otro caso.) y si lo supieran, con mas razón se quedarían junto con su amo sin nariz, lejos de este lugar. Pues, creo que son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que no deberían estar en un lugar lleno de Aurores...- Replico Lissie.

- Eso no importa. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!.- Y, como siempre que lo decía pasaba, se sobresaltaron.

Al entrar a la "Ancestral y Honorable casa de los Black", Dora, se sintió extraña. Un cosquilleo inquieto recorrió su estomago. No entendió exactamente la razón, y simplemente trato de ignorarlo. El lugar no le gusto mucho a la muchacha, la suciedad era la principal razón. En su vida, nunca había visto algo tan sucio como lo era esa casa. Ni siquiera el cabello de Snape estaba tan sucio y grasoso... Bueno, tal vez si. Triste, definitivamente ese era el nombre que describiría el ambiente de la mansión. Pues, Nymphadora Tonks, no creía que alguna risa se hubiera escuchado allí, en ningún momento. Pues la mansión parecía no permitir felicidad allí.

Tonks camino por los largos pasillos junto con Moody y Lissie, quienes estaban sumamente callados. Dora observo a Lissie, había cambiado. Es decir, su aspecto no era muy diferente a como lo recordaba, a excepción de algunas marcas hechas por el pasar el tiempo, sin embargo...

Algo en ella era diferente.

Nymphadora siempre había adorado a su "tía" Lissie, al igual que a su tio Sirius y a Rem... ¡Remus!.

De pronto Dora recordó a aquel hombre que solía jugar con ella al menos dos veces a la semana. Recordó tantas cosas de el... Su aroma a libros y chocolate, su sonrisa radiante, sus ojos como la miel... Todo eso que adoraba de el. ¿Que habría sido de el?.

¡PUM! ¡TAS! ¡CHAS!: Ese era el sonido de Dora llevándose puesto un florero y un paraguero.

- ¡Traidores a la sangre! ¡Mestizos! ¡En mi hogar! ¡Escorias...!- Ese era el sonido de "Mami-Black" despertando de su sueño tras un retrato.

Moody miro a la chica de mala manera, como si fuera a reprenderla, Y Tonks creyó que así seria.

- Tranquila, suele pasar, solo intenta no hacer mucho ruido...- "Reprendió" sutilmente Liz a Dora, de una manera casi maternal.

- En serio... ¿Quien ha hecho ruido? ¿O es que acaso quieren despertar a mi "querida" madre de...-

Sirius bajaba las escaleras, casi de mala gana. Tonks observo a su tío. El tambien se veía diferente. Aun era alto, su cabello seguía siendo negro azulado y con algunos rulos. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises eran diferentes... Les faltaba un brillo... Al igual que a Elizabeth.

Sirius se había quedado mirando callado, moviendo la mirada de Lissie a Tonks y viceversa.

- Oh, por favor. ¿Quien ha hecho ruido?. Les he rogado a todos que...- Una mujer algo gordita, de cabellos pelirrojos y altura baja camino hacia ellos deteniéndose al observar a Dora.- Oh, hola... ¿Quien eres?.- Pregunto curiosa y amable.

- Yo... Emhhh... Nymphadora Tonks.- Contesto tratando de no sonar molesta al decir su nombre.- Pero me gustaría que me dijeran simplemente "Tonks".

Sirius abrió los ojos enormemente. Miro a Lissie buscando una explicación, y esta solo asintió, confirmando sus dudas.

- ¿Nym..?- Dora envió una mirada asesina a Sirius, que rápidamente recordó el odio de la muchacha hacia su nombre... Había cosas que no cambiaban.- Es decir... ¿Tonks? ¿Dora? ¿Chiclona? ¿Sobrinita?.- Dora no pudo evitar reír ante los motes recordados por Sirius.

- Hola tío Sirius..- Saludo amistosa, de tal manera que cualquiera creería que hacia poco se habían visto. Su tío se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Sobrinita...- Murmuro apretándola aun mas. Parecía realmente feliz de verla.- No puedo creer que seas tu...- Dijo cuando por fin la soltó.

- Pues si... Soy yo...- Contesto riendo de manera similar a la que lo hacia de pequeña.

- Oh, nos sabes cuanto me alegro de verte...- La miro con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Como esta tu madre? ¿Como estas tu? ¿Y tu padre?.

- Ya, tío, pareces vieja cotilla...- El rió un poco.- Bien, mi madre esta bien, mi padre también, yo igual. Todos estamos bien..- Contesto riendo.

La señora pelirroja que había aparecido momentos atrás miraba la escena enternecida.

"Molly, ese es su nombre."- Recordó Dora. Muchas veces la había visto ir a buscar a Bill y Charlie Weasley a la estación de King Cross.

- Hola, Tonks. Es un gusto tenerte aquí. Eres parte de la orden ¿No?.

- Yo pues... si...- Respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

- Oh, entonces imagino que te quedaras... Ya tengo una habitación lista para ti...

- Oh... Emhhh... Pero...-

- ¿No te quedaras, Chiclona?.- Pregunto Lissie a su lado.

La chica lo pensó. Si bien vivía con su madre y su padre alegremente; El vivir el Grimmlaud Place seria aun mejor. Ademas de la ventaja de llegar mas rápido al "Trabajo". Tan solo debería arreglar todo con su madre y...

- ¡Si!. Por supuesto...- Respondió impulsivamente.

- ¡Oh, genial!. Ven, ven. Te enseñare tu habitación.- La mujer bajita la tomo del brazo y la arrastro escaleras arriba. Lissie se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. Tonks, antes de subir a las escaleras, volteo la cabeza y pudo observar como Sirius se acercaba a Lissie preguntándole algo en el oído; Ella simplemente negó y pareció a punto de irse.

La pelirroja señora llevo a Tonks hacia el tercer piso. Allí le mostró una habitación que tenia dos a los costados. Al entrar en la habitación, Tonks, casi vuelve a tropezar.

El cuarto era de color gris, que en algún momento pudo haber sido blanco. Los pisos, de un terciopelo rojo oscuro, eran lo mas limpio que podía observarse en la habitación. Dos armarios de madera pulida reposaban en los extremos del lugar. Mientras que la cama, de dos plazas, se ubicaba debajo de un candelabro de cristal.

- Bien, esta habitación ha sido recientemente arreglada. Espero que se de tu agrado... Tal vez este algo sucio pero...-

- Tranquila, es... Agradable.- Aseguro la muchacha.- Solo traeré cosas de mi otra casi y ya...- Comento sentándose en la cama adoselada de mantas blancas.

- Oh, claro. Te dejare para que puedas traer tus cosas e instalarte.- Le dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Nymphadora observo la habitación; Precia vacía. No era para nada parecida a la de la casa de su madre. En la habitación de la Mansión Black no había posters, ni colores brillantes, ni peluches o cosas por el estilo. No, esa habitación era vacía...

Decidió volver a la casa de su madre y recoger sus cosas. Esta vez, simplemente se apareció. Tardo un buen rato en convencer a su madre. Pero al final acepto al igual que su padre, con la condición de que visitara seguido.

Al volver, llevaba tres o cuatro maletas. Lissie y Sirius que estaban en el living en el momento en que ella entro, la ayudaron, a pesar de que Tonks negó varias veces. Subieron las escaleras. Tonks cargaba una maleta, Sirius dos, Lissie iba detrás de ellos cargando u...

- Lissie... ¿Como es que no te quejas de cargar la male...- Tonks volteo y vio a Lissie, caminando cómodamente, con el baúl flotando frente a ella.- Que astuta...- Sirius volteo confuso, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona por parte de ella. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Siempre tan astuta...- Murmuro sonriendo.

- El que tu no tengas mi basto conocimiento en hechizos no significa que sea mas astuta... Aunque si lo soy.- La mujer le sonrió burlona. El solo bufo divertido.

- Lo que digas, Trinket.- Dora no supo si reír o fruncir el ceño, por segunda vez en el día.

Por suerte, para Tonks, alguien los interrumpió.

- ¿Van a volver con los temas de los apellidos?... Pensé que lo habían superado en sexto año...- Una voz desde atrás de Dora se escucho. La voz era algo ronca... Y a la misma vez dulce. Era muy extraña. Tan extraña como familiar.

- Nunca lo superamos...- Bromeo Lissie mirando al hombre que hablaba. Sirius y el hombre rieron.- Oh, Remus. Ella es Nymphadora Tonks... Tal vez la recuerdes...

- Es verdad. Tonks, ¿Recuerdas a Remus Lupin?.- Tonks volteo encontrándose con Remus, que la observaba sonriente.

"..."- Pensó Dora.

"..."- Pensó Remus.

Los días desde que Remus y Tonks se habían reencontrado, pasaron. Ya hacia una semana eso. Dora no había podido reprimir el notar como Remus no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de unas pocas canas no muy notorias en su castaño cabello, seguía siendo muy guapo. Y Remus... Remus era otro mundo; Sin haber podido evitar notar lo crecida que estaba Tonks, recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de Sirius junto con una no muy discreta "-Que no se te vayan los ojos..." que logro que Tonks se volviera roja, literalmente. Al igual que Remus.

Ya una semana. Y Remus se encontraba saliendo del salón donde se reunía la Orden. Detrás de el, unos malhumorados Sirius y Lissie caminaban molestos ¿Por que no los dejaban ir a buscar a Harry?. Tonks, iba un poco al frente, concentrada en sus pensamientos. Frunciendo el ceño de la manera que Remus la conocia hacer de pequeña, y que en la actualidad, no acarreaba mas que una idea descabellada y tal vez suicida.

La chica estaba tan concentrada, que no miraba al frente... Bueno, tal vez lo hacia, pero no prestaba atención a nada. Un paraguero se interponía en su camino, ese paraguero que conocía mas choques de Tonks que cualquier otro cualquier objeto en la mansión. Remus, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, se acerco a Dora a grandes zancadas. Y tal y como lo predijo, la chica tropezó, pero no cayo. Las manos de Remus la sostuvieron firmes por la cintura. La pelirosa sintió enrojecer su rostro.

- Gra-Gracias...- Al voltear, agradeció el ver que Remus estaba en su misma condición, sonrojado.

- No... Emhhh...- Carraspeo incomodo.- No es nada...

La soltó y salio con paso rápido de allí. Directo a la biblioteca, necesitaba pensar... Y chocolate también. Dora, en cambio, se quedo observando el camino de Remus mordiéndose el labio. No entendía su problema... Antes solían pasar bastantes tiempo juntos.

Claro, cuando tenia seis años.

Esto estaba mal... Muy mal... ¡Peor que mal!. Remus respiraba con irregularidad, casi se sentía a punto de convertirse, a pesar de que no hubiera luna llena.

¡¿Como que se le había acabado el chocolate?!. De acuerdo, mejor se tranquilizaba. Porque, si no lo hacia, necesitaría mas chocolate aun... ¡Y el no tenia chocolate!. ¡Ah! casi grita de horror.

Remus había buscado y rebuscado en su habitación, sin ninguna clase de éxito. En ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro -O tratando en otras palabras- mientras que se dedicaba a una segunda adicción, morderse las uñas. Definitivamente, necesitaba esa tableta de chocolate...

Alguien se adentro en la habitación de paz de Lupin. Dora entro al lugar algo polvoriento, que no era para nada parecida a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. El licantropo, levanto la mirada confuso, dejando de morderse las uñas -Ya casi los dedos- para observar a la recién llegada.

- ¿Dora?...- La chica le sonrió dulcemente. Elevando sus mejillas y marcando sus pómulos.

- ¡Hola!...- Exclamo algo abochornada. Pero sin perder su actitud amistosa y sonriente.- Lamento.. Interrumpirte...

- ¡Oh! ¡No, no!. Por supuesto que no, no lo has hecho. Tranquila...- Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la cual ella ensancho aun mas la suya.- Dime... ¿Que puedo ofrecerte?.- Pregunto cortesmente. Dora sonrió animadamente.

- Una entretenida charla.- Respondió. Remus sonrió.

- Pues, haré mi mejor trabajo.

* * *

Varios minutos después de una conversación entretenida... Mejor busquemos otro nombre... ¡Lo tengo! *Carraspea*: Varios minutos después...

* * *

- ¡Claro que si, Dora!- Exclamo el hombre lobo riendo.- Eras muy inquieta...

- Bien, bien... Pero ni que para tanto ¿No?...- Se defendía ella riendo de igual forma.

La muchacha y el hombre comían una tableta de chocolate que Dora había llevado... ¡Bendita Dora!. La tableta se acabo en un segundo, pero rápidamente Tonks metió una mano en su bolsillo sacando otra.

- Si... Era para tanto.- El volvió a dejar escapar esa risa que alegraba a Dora de pequeña... Y ahora tambien. Tonks ofreció en pedazo del dulce a Remus.- Oye... ¿De donde sacas tanto chocolate?.

- Oh, mi madre siempre me trae. Cuando me "mude" aquí traje varias provisiones.- Rió contenta. El hombre tomo el chocolate que ella le ofrecía.

- No sabia que te gustaran tanto...- Comento mirándola de soslayo divertido.

- Culpate a ti...- El abrió los ojos bastante, pero su sonrisa seguía allí, estampada en su rostro.- Tu eras el que me llevaba chocolate en cada visita...

- ¿Recuerdas eso?.- Pregunto impresionado.

- Pues si, recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas de cuando era pequeña... Me hubiera gustado tener una memoria como esa para exámenes en Hogwarts...- El volvió a reír, un poco mas estridentemente. La chica, sin embargo se quedo pensando un momento. Remus la observo preocupado ¿Sucedía algo?

Oh, si. Algo que ni se esperaba nuestro querido Remmie...

- Dora, ¿Que..-

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? ¿El que hicimos cuando tenia seis años?.- Pregunto Dora, inocente.

De acuerdo, momento incomodo.

¿Que tal si agregamos incomodidad?... ¿Eh?

* * *

_***Sale de detrás de una pila de papeles sin terminar de escribir (Fics) y saluda.***_

_**Hola, hola. Saludos a mis lectores, mis agregados a favoritos, mis seguidores, al señor Potterfics, a los cazadores de Spam, al sexy logo, a mi portada... etc.**_

_**Jeje. Aló! (¿Ya extrañaban mi "Aló"?)**_

_***El publico responde: No, la verdad que no. Ni que fueras tan importante...***_

_**Bien, bien... Solo destruyeron mi orgullo... ¡Nada importante!.**_

_**Pues... Por si no se dieron cuenta... Aquí les deje el capitulo... Emhhh... Bueno... Y eso...**_

_**Sin mas que decir se despide su sexy escritora: Tony Trinket... Daaaah**_

_**P.D: ¡Uuuuuun saludo tambien para el botón de comentar!... ¡Salúdenlo ustedes tambien! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Las fases de un lobo.

* * *

**_Todo conocemos las fases en luna llena... Pero, ¿Como son las fases de Remus?._**

* * *

Bien, definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. En realidad el había creído que aquel tema había quedado en el olvido, enterrado bajo quince años. ¡Ni siquiera creía que Dora lo recordara!.

- ¿Que que?... Pe-pero... Tu... Yo... No...- Tampoco creyó volver a sentirse tan estúpido como aquella vez hacia quince años, en la que Dora lo ridiculizo.

Dora de pronto dejo escapar una risa. No una carcajada estridente, ni nada parecido. Fue una simple risa, que logro desconcertar a Remus a un punto máximo. ¿¡Por que mierda reía!?. Como si leyera mentes, Tonks, hablo.

- Tranquilo, Remus.- Nop, el castaño no encontraba razones para estar tranquilo.- No estoy diciendo que me beses ni nada.

Y, recién allí, el ojimiel fue capaz de respirar normalmente.

- ¡Oh, vaya!. Dora , me has asustado.- Se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir regularmente.

- Deberías de haber visto tu cara...- Bromeo la chica. El castaño la observo con el ceño fruncido, pero, con ojos divertidos.

- ¡No fue divertido!.- Exclamo el licantropo, sabiendo que había una pizca mentira en sus palabras.

- Si, si lo fue...- Dijo la pelirosa comenzando a reír nuevamente. De pronto comenzó a levantarse del sillón junto a Remus.

- Oh... Emhhh... ¿Sucede algo?.- Pregunto Lupin, al notar el movimiento de la chica. Dora le sonrió.

- Si... Emhhh... Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres.- Respondió.- Nos vemos, Remus.- Se despido.

Parecía una competencia de "Emhhh"...

- Oh... Emhhh... Claro...- El castaño espero no haber sonado tan desilusionado como creyó.- Nos... Emhhh... Vemos...

Ella le sonrió y desapareció por la puerta. Remus la siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue, luego volvió a su lectura, sonriente. Un minuto despues, Dora reapareció. Remus la miro interrogante.

- Es que... Jeje... Casi lo olvido...- Remus levanto una ceja, gesto que se le había pegado de Lissie en tiempos de escuela.- Te había escuchado quejarte por el chocolate... Así que... Pues... Puedes tomar el mio cuando quieras.

- Oh... Gracias Dora, pero...-

- No, no, no. Sin peros, Lupin.- Ordeno con el dedo en alto.- Lo comerás... Quieras o no...- El hombre rato de fruncir el ceño, mas no pudo. Pues, termino soltando una estruendosa carcajada. ¿Es que esa chica lo haría reír siempre?.

- Esta bien, esta bien...- El castaño optó por aceptar, a sabiendas de lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser Dora.

- Pues ahora si; Adiós definitivo.- Bromeo la pelirosa. Remus sonrió despidiéndose con la mano.- Oh, Remus.- La chica a punto de salir, giro apenas la cabeza. Mirando de reojo a Remus.- Acerca del trato...- Remus se tenso. "_¿Que..?_".- Aun queda pendiente...

Y así sin mas, salio. Remus estaba simplemente estático. Ni siquiera el sonido de Dora tropezando con una mesa esquinera interrumpía la lenta maquinación de su mente, la cual trataba de procesar lo sucedido.

El cerebro de Lupin llego a la conclusión de que todo era una broma. Pues, porque eso era... ¿Verdad?.

* * *

**_Fase 1: Negacion._**

* * *

Remus, por supuesto, no esperaba nada de aquello. Pues, su conciencia, trataba de convencerlo de que todo se trataba de una broma. Alguna parte de su mente decía, que la razón por la cual Dora sacaba el tema del _trato _se debía a, una simple broma: Digna sobrina de Sirius.

Sin embargo, con el pasar los días; Las semanas, Remus entendió que la chica, hablaba en serio. Hasta que de pronto, jugaban al gato y al ratón: Dora iba tras el, al acecho, y Remus, vigilaba cada esquina, evadiendo.

Aun así, por mas vigilancia que Remus hiciera, Dora siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarlo. Por esa razón, Remus se ponía completamente rojo... Y huía despavorido. Y, para mala suerte de Remmie, Sirius junto con los gemelos Weasley, ingeniaron una clase de plan maquiavelo. En el cual, trataban de que el fuera _apresado_ por Dora. Ademas de las "charlas", por Sirius Black, las cuales la mayoría del tiempo terminaban en alguna clase de perversión -que según Sirius, Remus debería de cumplir con su sobrina- , perversiones que, Lupin creyó, Sirius cumplía con Lissie. Un escalofrío le recorrió de solo pensarlo.

Estaba en el comedor solitario, con la única compañía de sillas vacías, sentado sobre una de ellas viendo reportes enviados por Kingsley. Mas perdido en sus pensamientos que en otra cosa. Su mente vagaba por aquí y por allá, por entre un cabello rosa chicle y unos ojos grises azulados. Nymphadora, Tonks, Dora, ella. Ella estaba día y noche en su mente.

Pero no en sentido romántico. El no podía ver a Dora de otra manera que no fuera como la "sobrina de Sirius".

Y, honestamente, la razón por la que no queria besarla... Era esa. No porque fuera familiar de su amigo -pues la verdad Sirius se veía alegre respecto al tema-, el problema era el besarla.

Remus no lo admitiría, jamas. Pero dentro de él -muy dentro-, el hombre sentía que si llegaba a besar a Dora... Pues...

Suspiro. Podría ser un simple beso, un roce de labios... Pero y si...

NO. Remus se reprendió mentalmente. El no se descontrolaría, no respondería al beso, no había razones... ¿O si?.

Suspiro mientras dejaba los informes a un costado. Pues, no les estaba prestando atención. de cualquier manera. El castaño se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinandolo.

- Vaya que estas estresado.- Una voz detrás de el lo sobresalto. Al voltear se encontró con unas orbes grises que lo escrutaban, de forma curiosa. Sin embargo, estos ojos no tenían un tono azulado. Eran grises, fríos y misteriosos; Era Lissie.- ¿Que te sucede?.

La chica se sentó en la silla enfrente de Remus sin siquiera haber sido invitada. Pero, claro, no necesitaba ninguna invitación; Sabia que Remus querría hablar.

- Tonks, eso me sucede.- Respondió con algo de frustración en su voz.

- Oh, si. He escuchado (En realidad Sirius me contó) que ella, pues, recordó el trato. O mas bien, te lo reclamo.- Y tal y como Remus lo esperaba, Lissie sonrió al final de la oración.

- Pues si, es justamente eso...- Aseguro el castaño. 

- ¿Y cual es el problema?.- Remus la miro impaciente, como si esperara que leyera su mente y sacara alguna idea de la galera.- Si es por Sirius, te aseguro que a el no le molestaría que beses a Dora...

- El problema es que... No quiero besarla.- Lissie lo miro con el ceño fruncido, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Remus la interrumpió.- No, no es por ella que no quiero besarla. Es por mi... Tengo miedo de besarla y... Que me guste demasiado.- Confeso ante la atenta mirada de su amiga.

- Tienes miedo de que te guste...- Repitió la castaña analizando las palabras.

- Si... Tengo miedo de que al besarla...

- Puedas emocionarte demasiado y responder al beso intensamente...- Completo la mujer. Bien, Remus reconsidero la idea de que la metamorfa leyera mentes.

- Exacto...

La castaña lo observo unos segundos entornando un poco los ojos. Luego suspiro y con una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa acotó:

- Pues solo lo sabrás intentándolo. Quien sabe...- El hombre pareció aterrado ante la idea.

- P-Pero...-

- Oh, vamos Remus. Nunca sabrás tu reacción si no lo intentas.- Lupin creyó haber escuchado aquella frase anteriormente.- No pierdes nada con intentarlo. _Solo hazlo._

El semblante del hombre cambio; La mirada de horror y su preocupación fue reemplazada por un aura sombría alrededor de el. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y sus ojos mieles se posaron sobre los tormentosos de Elizabeth. Sus facciones se volvieron serias al mirarla. Tal vez demasiado.

- Ya te he escuchado decir eso me habias dicho que no _perdería nada con intentarlo_. Y perdimos bastante con _solo intentarlo._No solo tu...- Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que el les diera permiso. Casi instantáneamente se tapo la boca con las manos.

Si la mirada de Remus parecía oscura, la de Lissie era completamente negra. Tan negra como su cabello, que había cambiado en ese mismo momento.

- Y-Yo... Lissie. Perdona, no quise... Yo... Lo lamento... No debí...- Lissie levanto una mano, callándolo con esta.

- Déjalo así...- Aconsejó con la voz un tanto quebrada. Comenzó a levantarse, dispuesta a salir de aquel comedor.

- Elizabeth...- Hacia tiempo que no la llamaba así.

Pero Lissie no volteo, se fue hacia la puerta de aquel polvoriento lugar, con aire decidido.

- Sabes... Si no lo haces... Nunca lo sabrás.- Comento parando de caminar, pero sin voltear.- Tu lo supiste_ aquella vez..._ Pero esto es completamente diferente... Si no lo haces... Te quedaras estancado, Remus.

Y salio, caminando lentamente. Iba con la cabeza algo gacha, cosa que _casi nunca_ hacia. Remus advirtió que el frió gris de la castaña se tapaba de agua, como si se hubiera quebrado y una fuga de agua escapara. Estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero Remus no la siguió, sabia que ella no querría aquello. El sabia lo que Lissie queria. Junto con un suspiro Remus se paro, y salio del comedor.

* * *

**_Fase 2: Impulso._**

* * *

¿Para convertirse en fantasma había que morir de manera violenta o sádica?. Dudas como esas afloraban en la _ocupada_ mente de Dora. Una pregunta existencial, despues de todo. O mortal... Dado que los fantasmas estaban muertos... Ja, ja...

De acuerdo, Tonks no contaría un _chiste_ como ese en publico.

En la sala del 12 Grimmlaud Place no había mucho que hacer. Y no todo era divertido. Mucho menos cuando te disponías a jugar ajedrez con tu tío preferido.

Sirius estaba sentado en el polvoriento sofá frente a una mesa, del otro lado -en una silla pues los sofás estaban demasiado sucios para su gusto- estaba Dora, sentada en una silla. El pelinegro había pasado los últimos cinco minutos observando la tabla de ajedrez frente a el, planeando su próxima movida. _Si movía la reina era probable que le comieran el caballo..._

- Siriuuuuuuuus ¡Me vuelvo vieja aquí!.- Se quejo a lo que Sirius respondió con un bufido seguido de un:

- Espera Dora... Yo planeo minuciosamente mis movidas... Soy una mente maestra...

- ¡Sirius! Estoy envejeciendo aquí... Como tu.- Lo pico. El levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido.- Admítelo tío... Tus tiempos ya han pasado.

- Eso hiere levemente mi orgullo... ¡Levemente!... Sigo siendo guapo.- Y sonrió arrogantemente.

Alguien entro a la sala. Remus, con el cabello castaño algo despeinado. Parecía que iba pensando algo, pues sus ojos miraban el suelo mientras que el se perdía en sus pensamientos. No se percataba de la mirada de Sirius y Tonks sobre el... Ni siquiera los había visto.

- Emhhh... ¿Lunático?...- El hombre no prestaba atención a los llamados. Estaba perdido en su mundo.- ¡Luuuuuu-Naaaaaá-Tiiiiiiiii-Coooooooo!.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que?.- Remus poso la vista en canuto, quien lo miraba con la ceja alzada.- ¿Que sucede?.

- No lo se... Dime tu, pareces perdido...

- Oh, eso... Yo...- De pronto su mirada capto a una mata de cabello rosa chicle.- Dora...

La chica lo miraba con algo de confusión.

- Si, soy yo... ¿Que sucede, Remus?.- La voz de la muchacha sonaba tan despreocupada, tan tranquila. Tanto que Remus se sintió rabiar un poco, ¿Como podía hablarle tan tranquilamente luego de volver loco al lobo?.

- Yo... Pues... Dora...- Ella sonrió un poco, observando las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño. Aunque las de ella estaban igual.

Sirius los observaba a ambos con expectación. Mirando la escena que allí acontecía. Solo le faltaban las palomitas.

- Vaya... Nunca he estado mas intrigado... Excepto la vez que Lissie me contó acerca de...- Una luz se encendió sobre la cabeza de Remus... No al literal.

- ¡Lissie!.- Exclamo de pronto.

- Si, ella...- Sirius no entendía nada.

- No, no. Lissie... Ella... No se encuentra bien...- Sirius abrió los ojos comprendiendo en parte a lo que se refería su amigo.

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo mas salio de allí. En dirección a su novia.

La sala dejo a solas a Remus y a Dora. Era ahora o nunca.

- Dora...- Volvió a decir Remus.

- Remus, has mi nombre tantas veces que creo ya es parte de tu vocabulario...- Bromeo. El hombre se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, dejando la tensión que lo abordaba de lado.

- Si lo se...- Rió un poco.- Es solo que... ¡Ay!... No se como decir esto.- Se excuso.

- Pues solo dilo...- Se paro de su asiento y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el lobo.- No creo que sea muy...-

Tropezó contra un florero. Remus, como habitualmente hacia, la atrapo. La chica volvió a quedar entre sus brazos, tomada por la cintura.

- Tonks, eres un peligro andante...- Bromeo el lobo, pero sin soltarla.

- Lo se... Perdona...- Se ruborizo ante los ojos mieles de el.

- No tienes por que disculparte.- Le sonrió calidamente, provocando un sonrojo aun mas intenso.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Los mieles con los grises azulados. Ella se perdía en esos ojos dulces y cálidos. El se volvía loco con esos ojos grises y electrizantes.

- Entonces... ¿Que querías decirme?.- Pregunto Dora, para romper el silencio. Pero no las miradas.

- Que lo haré... Cumpliré el trato.

Y como pocas veces lo hacia, Remus, actuó por impulso, dejándose llevar por este. La beso.

Sus bocas se unieron. Los ojos de Dora se ampliaron. Y el rubor en sus mejillas no tardo en llegar. Fue un simple choques de labios... Hasta que Remus decidió cambiar eso.

* * *

Hola! I´m here!... Okno.

Pues si! no es tu imaginación!... Actualice pronto!

Lo que sucede es que de pronto me sentí inspirada... *Se acerca a la cámara y susurra discretamente: Ademas Dora Tonks Lupin me tiene amenazada con un crucio...*

Pues por eso... Aquí estoy... Con el capitulo "Esperado" por varios... Creo...

Así que... Aquí esta! jejeje... Espero sus comentarios ¡Y que sean muchos!.

*Remus se acerca por detrás y le dice: ¿Sabes que aunque taches las cosas lo seguirán leyendo?*

Shhhh... Vete a besar a Dora...

*Remus se sonroja y se va.*

Bien, espero que disfruten la lectura.

Besos y abrazos cariñositos, Tony Trinket.

P.D: El señor boron esta agradecido por la vez pasada... Pero ahora necesita MOOOOOOREEEEE.


End file.
